Percy J AND Max Ride at HOGWARTS!
by Brittish-Kitty
Summary: So Max and the flock are demigods. Then Chiron decides to send Max, Fang, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico on a quest to... a magic school? Called HOGWARTS? WHO NAMES A SCHOOL HOGWARTS? and how will the demigods/birdkids react to the wizards, and more importantly, how will they keep all of their secrets safe? Rated T for awesomeness/mild swearing CHAPTERS BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Who names a school Hogwarts?

**Well, i just re-wrote this. I think that i might have made it smaller...**

**Anyhoo, here it is! Percy J and Max ride at HOGWARTS!**

**Max- Zeus Fang-Hades Iggy- haphaestus, nudge- aphroditie, Gazzy- hermes, angel- athena.**

**:)**

**PERCY**

Nico and Fang were sitting at the lake, all by themselves. Well, I guess that they were being alone together. I decided to bring the party to them, so to speak.

We were having no conversation whatsoever. The pale, redheaded figure of Iggy was a welcome change from the silence.

"You guys, Chiron wants you all for a meeting at the Big House. Apparently, its important." He shouted to us. We got up right away.

**AT THE BIG HOUSE MAX**

As everybody else settled in, I decided to break the ice. "So... what did you want us for?" I asked Chiron.

"Well, I have chosen six of you to go to a friend of mine's school. The school is called Hogwarts" Chiron was interrupted by shouts of "Who names a school Hogwarts?" and "Who is going?" and "Where is the school"

"Hush and let me finish. Now, the school is in England, and it is a school for very special people. It is a school for witches and wizards, mortals with the blessing of Hecate. The campers that will be going are Max, Fang, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. They will be leaving tomorrow and their flight-"

Percy and Nico looked at each other in horror. "What? You know that Zeus WILL BLAST ME OUT OF THE FREAKING SKY IF I STEP FOOT OFF THE GROUND!"

"Chillax guys, if Thals and I are on the plane, he will be fine. And plus, Fang's never got blown out of the sky when he has flown." I said

Chiron nodded. He told us more about the wizarding world, and that we were going to be staying with a wizard family, called the Weasleys.

**Again, sorry about the shortness.**

**I NEED REVEIWS!**


	2. So, apparently we are the Mexicans now

**Ok, i think that this chapter is a bit longer. THANK YOU TO MY ONE REVIEWER! Random Trivia of the day...**

**Who is Will Solace's GODLY PARENT! Just google it. Answer first for a suprise!:)**

**Now.. on with the story!  
_**

**Fang**

I was watching, amused, as Max and Thalia tried to get Percy and Nico on the airplane. They were not succeeding.

"Jeez guys! You are going to be FINE! GET ON THE FREAKING PLANE ALREADY PERCY!" Max shouted. "Our flight leaves in 30 seconds. You are either going on the plane, or on a trip to Hades." Thalia threatened.

"Great! I can see my dad then. Off to Hades it is!" Nico chirped.

"Di Immortales! Okay, you have left me no choice. Thals, I'll get Percy, you get Nico." They then proceeded to fireman carry them onto the plain, and drop them in their seats, and strap them in. Then the captain had us prepare for liftoff.

-_I am a line that separates time-_

**AT THE AIRPORT IN ENGLAND FANG**

"So, Fang, how was that?" Max asked me after the plane ride.

"Ish" I replied, giving one of my famous one word replies.

"Jeez, do you ever reply with more than one word?" Thalia asked

"No" I replied, smirking. "So, where are these Weasleys that I am hearing about?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno. Hey, whatta you think that they're like?" Percy asked

"I bet you that they're English" Max replied.

"Oh, thanks for that Feathers, I wouldn't have guessed" Nico replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Death Boy. Like you would have any better guess" Max retorted.

"Well, I'm thinking that they are a large family of redheaded people that have two friends over" Annabeth supplied.

"She knows EVERYTHING! HOW IS IT SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Percy cried.

"Uh, it's not my fault that you have kelp for brains. And anyways, a large family of redheads with two people that look like they aren't part of the family are walking towards us" Annabeth said.

"Are you the Americans?" the dad of the redheads asked.

"Nope, we're the Mexicans." Max answered.

"She's just kidding. Yes we are the Americans" Annabeth said, shooting a death glare at Max, who was holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy, Thalia, Nico, Max and Fang"

"Well, nice to meet you. Please get in" The mom of the group said, gesturing to the car.

"Um, how exactly will we fit in?" I asked, because I know that the demigods HATE enclosed spaces.

"Don't worry, there is an extension charm on it. You will all fit, with room to spare."

We all clambered in, and were surprised to find out that there was enough room. We started the car, and headed off to the Weasley's house.  
_

**Soooo... didya like it? of course you did!**

** REVIEW  
**** REVIE  
**** REVl  
**** REV  
**** RE  
**** R**


	3. Who doesnt know what Facebook is?

**So i would like to thank my two reviewers, sturyluva and HolyHeraHazel (i luv ur name!). I dedicate this chapter to you! oh, and also, **

**BOLD=A/N, **_ITALIC= Thoughts_ UNDERLINE=GREEK

**IN THE CAR THALIA**

So, we were off! I was sitting beside Percy and Nico, whom I was in an argument with about whose dad is better.

"Yeah, well my dad's better because he is like a king!"Nico shouted

"Yeah, a king of the DEAD! Mine IS a king, of the freaking GODS, last time I checked." I retorted.

"Nuh uh" "Um, yeah" "Well, I'm older then you, and you should listen to your elders!" Nico added.

"Well, I'm a hunter, so I will pierce you with an arrow if you don't shut up!" I said

"Whatever. Hey Mermaid Man, who is better, my dad or her dad?" Nico asked Percy

"My Dad" he replied. Thunder rumbled "Jeez, somebody's angry"

"Well, everyone dies, so my dad still is the best"

"Not everyone!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! EVEN THOUGH MY DAD IS THE BEST, I HONESTLY DO NOT CARE RIGHT NOW. AND MAY I REMIND YOU THAT WE ARE GUESTS!" Max shouted. She then continued her conversation with one of the redheads friends.

"Thank you Max" Annabeth sighed

_-HELLO,GOODBYE,I am just a line-_

**At the Burrow Harry**

Well, the Americans are weird. They had weird nicknames, argued a lot, and sometimes slipped into a different language.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" Max asked.

"It was good. Haven't heard much about Voldemort though" I replied

"Moldy-whatnow?" Fang asked

"Wha- How do you not know about Voldemort?" Hermionie asked.

"Oh yeah, he's the one that cheated death like 16 years ago. My dad was like 'OMG stupid people cheating death! If you don't get down here, then I will send Thantos up to get you' and all that stuff" Nico said.

"I never thought that your DAD would say stuff like Oh My Gods. And I thought that he didn't like expanding his kingdom" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, he doesn't even know what Facebook is!" Thalia said.

"Facebook? What's Facebook?" Ron asked.

"What? Who in the name of Hades doesn't know what Facebook is?" Max said, laughing.

"Me" Ron replied. "Who? I just realized that we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Annabeth" Annabeth said.

"Percy" "Isn't it Perceus?" Max coughed. "No it isn't, Maximum" "Fine" _Wait, her name is Maximum? Where do I recognize that name from?_

"Nico"

"Thalia"

"Max" "Maximum" "Oh shut up Fang". _Maximum and Fang? What kind of name is Fang?_

"Fang"

"Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" I said, waiting for a reaction. If the Americans recognized me, they were very good at hiding it.

"Ron"

"Hermionie. Where in America are you all from?"

"Well, Fang and I move all around" Max said. The rest all said New York.

"How do you know each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, Fang and Max have known each other since they were little, and we all met at a summer camp" my look-alike, Percy said.

"What camp?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Bl-What? Oh, Gods." Max said._ Did she mean to say Camp Half-Blood?_

"Its a Greek themed camp for ADHD's and dyslectics." Nico supplied.

"We're here!" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm guessing that there is an extension charm on here too?" Thalia asked.

"No shi-" "Max!" "What" "Shut up!" "K"

"So, anyways, shall we go unpack?" Annabeth continued.

"Yes, and get a good nights sleep, tomorrow we are going to Diagon Ally!" Mrs. Weasley added

**aaannnnnddd thats a wrap! remember to answer my trivia from last chap, and dont frett, action scene is coming soon! maybe even next chap!**

**So, PLEASE REVIEW. i need 3 more reviews to make it to five so far, and i might not post the next chapter if i dont get atleast 3 reviews!**

**so remember to review**

**PLZ**


	4. I fall through a brick wall

**Thx to my reviewers. So maybe next chapter will be action scene. HMMMM...**

**Thalia**

So, I got to share a room with Max and Thalia. Isn't the best room, but I feel so sorry for Fang! He has Percy, who shouts random things in the middle of the night, and Nico, who moves around a lot in his sleep. Sucks for them!

_-Hello, Its me the line again-_

I woke up to a splash of cold water, as did Max. We quickly electrocuted anyone in the room, so there was a steaming Percy, Nico and Fang to greet us.

"My mom wants you down for... What the bloody hell?" Ron asked as he stepped into our room. "Why are you wet and why are you guys steaming?"

"Word to the wise, never try to wake us up with water. Or by punching us." Max said. Well, she does have the Curse of Achilles. **(A/N lets just pretend that she does, K?)**

"Yeah, unless you want a broken hand. Or a broken back, for that matter" Nico added.

"Well, we need to hurry. My mom is leaving in 15 minutes" Ron said as he left. Max and I had Percy dry us off, and we got dressed. For those of you who want to know, I was wearing my Death to Barbie shirt and neon pink jeans, and Max was wearing a shirt that had a cute dino on it, and lime green jeans. Wow, we would stand out. We walked downstairs, and were greeted by Annabeth (who was wearing a shirt that said 'I know that your not gonna understand this, so thats why I'm wearing it' In Greek, and regular old blue jeans.) and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Annabeth, what does your shirt say?" Harry asked.

"I know your not gonna understand this, so thats why I'm wearing it" she replied

"No, seriously" it was then that the demigods started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing. Haven't we better get going?" I asked

"Oh, yes. Everyone, grab onto the shoe! 3-2-1" and then we were whisked away.

**Diagon alley Percy**

I have to say, I am surprised that we haven't had trouble yet. We were at Ollivanders to get our wands.

"Hm, let me see, try this one please" he said to me. I waved a wand, and knocked over some books.

"Nope. Oh, maybe this one?" he handed me another one. I waved it, and suddenly the air smelt like salt water. Gods, I love that smell. Blue sparks also flew out of the wand.

"12 inches, Cyprus, with mermaid hair" Of course, something to do with the sea he then went on to Max, handing her a wand. She waved it around, and it didn't work. Neither did the other five she tried. Ollivander handed her another one, and the air smelt like lightning and birds. Lightning shot out of the tip of the wand.

"Wow, powerful wand. 11 and a half inches, hm, interesting. Your wand is made out of petrified oak wood, and has the feather of a phoenix." Fitting, considering her dads symbol is an oak tree. Up next was Nico. He had three tries before he got the right wand.

"11 inches, hm. Fir tree, with hair of threstrel. And you, try this one" he said to Thalia. She got it on the first try.

"12 inches, pine-" at which the demigods burst out laughing at. "with phoenix feather as well. And you?" he said, gesturing to Annabeth. She got hers on the second try.

"11 inches, olive, feather of a phoenix too. And finally, you" he said, giving a wand to Fang. His burst out sparks as soon as he touched the wand, and the air smelt like death and birds.

"12 inches, pine tree, with hair of therestral" he said, smiling. We then left to go get our uniforms.

**Max**

So, we stopped at the robe shop. "Oh, joy" I heard Nico mutter. I agreed with him. Then I remembered something- Fang and I have wings! How the Hades are we supposed to hide that!

"Thals, could the Mist hide our wings?" I asked Thalia

"Yeah. Can you do it though?" I nodded, then whispered to Fang the plan. He agreed.

_-Life is boring as a line-_

A week had passed since we went to Diagon Alley, and we were about to board the train to Hogwarts.

"So, just go through the wall?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Max your going first"

"WHAT!"

"Or Percy"

"WHY"

"Reasons"

And that was how our conversation went. I ended up having to go through the wall. But first, I stuck my hand through, and then I fell through the wall. _Very graceful, Max_. Oh great. The Voice is back. For those of you who didn't know, the Voice is actually Nike, the Goddess of Victory **(A/N I probs will make a short FanFic about that). **Yeah, I have a goddess in my head. BEAT THAT! Then I heard pushing and shouting, and then Percy fell on top of me.

"Well, then" I said. Everyone else got through the wall, and we got on the train.

**So I need two more reviews for me to upload the next chapter. EVEN IF THEY JUST SAY STUFF LIKE 'Keep Going!' or 'Great Job!' but if you could, please give me constructive criticism.**

**THX**

**REVIEW**

**PLZ**


	5. AN PLEASE READ

**SO Hello World!**

**I have decided to do a PJO and KC Crossover**

**I will not stop updating, but updates WILL BE SLOWER as i will have to update both**

**If you think that it has been to long, just PM mr or write it in a review.**

**SORRY!**

**-WingedGoddessOfVictory**


	6. Skrillex and Malfoy

**SORRY ITS SHORT MAINLY A FILLER **

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express (Still Max)**

We were about five minutes into the train ride, and already I was bored. I rummaged around my bag, and found my iPod shuffle.** (A/N Pretend it is enchanted like Annabeth's laptop)**

"What's that?" Ron asked

"It's an iPod, Ronald. It plays music. Max, you do know that that will not work in Hogwarts, right?" Hermione said.

"How loud can that go?" Percy asked

"Um, I can make it go loud" I replied, choosing a song. "What song?"

"Dubstep" Nico, Fang and Thalia said simultaneously, glaring at eachother afterwards.

"What is dubstep?" Harry asked

"Music made by computers. I think that I might have Skrillex on here" I said, looking through my playlists.

"Why is there a playlist called "Fang's Songs?" I asked him, pressing it. Sure enough, Skrillex was the first song. I chose it, and turned the volume all the way up.

"What is that noise?" a snide voice said. The door slid open to reveal a platinum blond, snotty looking boy, with two body-guard looking guys on either side.

"Oh, go away Malfoy" Harry said

"No, I want to know what that noise was."

"And I want to know why you go out in public with a face like that. Seriously, like try a mask next time" I replied, watching Malfoy's face turn red.

"Why you little-" "Genius? I know" I said. "Oh, and by the way, that 'noise' was dubstep, but your small brain wouldn't know that. Heck, it doesn't even know when to shut up!" Suddenly, the lights went out. We went to investigate, and found ourselves with a 400 pound chimera on our hands.

"Do you think that they can see through the mist?" I heard Annabeth ask Percy. "I dunno." He replied, uncapping riptide. I heard no gasps, so I think that the wizards couldn't.

"Get it on top of the train" I ordered, smashing a window. I climbed out and flew to the top. The chimera was there a few seconds after. It was a quick fight, with me ending it as I chopped of its head. That's when the real threat came. I climbed back in the train window, just in time to see strange figures floating around.

"What the bloody hell? Dementors!"


	7. Dementors and Sorting, Oh My!

**Sorry that its so short, i just needed to update cuz i havent in a while!**

**Still Max**

"Dementors?"

"What?"

"Crap" Nico said. "What the Hades are they doing here?"

"Nico, what the HADES are those?" Max asked

"Um, guards. My dads guards"

"Grrreat"

"Go away!" Nico shouted, and they, surprisingly, left.

"What the..."

"Wait, you said that those are your dads guards. Who exactly is your dad?" Harry asked.

"That, my friend, is a very good question which I will not tell you the answer to." Nico said. It was then when a humungous castle came into sight.

"Oh my gods! Look at the architecture of that! The towers! And the moat! Its picture perfect!" Annabeth was rambling on about the architecture of the castle. I have to admit, it was impressive. And I've been to Olympus, for Zeus's sake!

"Everyone, back in the train" a teacher said. We all climbed back in through the window.

_-Hell Yes! Your favourite line is back!-_

**In the great hall Max (again. Are u getting bored of her POV? Let me know in a review!)**

We had just crossed the moat, without falling in (surprisingly). Then an old man with an impressive beard stepped up to a podium.

"Welcome back, everyone! As you probably have seen, there are six new students. They will be in the sixth year, but will be sorted after the first years" the old man said. Another teacher stepped up, with an old looking hat on a stool. The hat began to sing.

"okay, that is weird" Percy whispered to me. I nodded. The teacher began calling up students. Finally, it came to us.

"Chase, Annabeth" she called.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked up to the platform, nervous. I sat down on the stool.

_Ooh, what do we have here?_ The hat spoke in my head. I now had more appreciation for Max, she must go through this everyday with Nike.

_Hmmm. Smart and cunning. Well, we will have to take a look into your past._

_If you want too. _ I thought back.

_Well well well! A half blood? Daughter of Athena? You would do well in Ravenclaw. No, that is not the right place for you. You are brave, so you will be in GRYFFINDOR!_ The last part it shouted out to the crowd. I walked over to a cheering table, and sat down beside Hermione, who was in that house.

"Di Angelo, Nico" the teacher called out.

**Nico POV**

I walked up to the stool. I sat down.

_Another half blood? Lets take a look at your past._ The hat said. I grinned. The hat had no idea what it was in for.

_Son of Hades, spends more time with the dead, AHH GET ME OFF OF THIS GUYS HEAD! GRYFFINDOR!_

He shouted to the crowd. I sat down beside Annabeth.

"Grace-" "Thalia, just Thalia"

**Thalia POV**

_Another half blood? How many are there? Well, I can sense that you are GRYFFINDOR!_ I walked over to the table that Nico and Annie were sitting at.

"Jackson, Perceus" "just Percy" I heard him mumble

**Percy POV**

I walked over to the stool and sat down.

_Ugh, it is getting boring sorting you guys. _ The hat talked? _Yes, I talk. Lets take a look at your past. Hmm, Son of Poseidon, oh and what's this? Defeated Koronos? Well then, GRYFFINDOR!_ I sat down beside Percy.

"Ride, Maximum" "Max"

**Max POV**

I walked over to the stool and shoved the hat on my head. _Another one?_ A different voice to Nike's said.

_Daughter of Zeus, oh and you have a goddess in your head? Interesting. We need to take a look into your past. _

_No, please do not_ Nike said. _This child has been pushed beyond her limits._

_Then we have to see. What is this? THIS CHILD IS DISTURBED! SHE HAS TO BE IIN GRYFFINDOR!_ The hat shouted the last part.

"Um, Fang?"

**Fang POV**

I walked up to the stool and sat down. _GRYFFONDOR!_ The hat shouted as soon as I put it on. Well then.

"Now, I would like to say something else. We will be adding another class this year! The class will be alongside Ancient Runes, and it will be Mythologies! Also, I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn!" Everyone clapped, but some people were whispering. "Also, I would like to mention that Professor Snape will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now Eat!" the guy with the beard said.

**Like i said, sorry its short, its 742 words. i tried!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. The Mythologies teacher! OMGS!

**Hello! I have put my other stories on hiatus to work on this one. You're welcome...**

**I KNOW THAT IT IS SHORT! HATE ALL YOU WANT! ( no please no flames )**

**Soooooo... there is a small plot twist in this story...**

**Nico POV (I bet u weren't expecting that! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha...)**

Those wizards really know how to eat! I was so full by the end of that feast, I could barely walk. We got to the end of a hallway. There was a painting of a fat lady at the end.

A dead end. Do these wizards know their way around this castle?

"A painting of Annabeth! Lovely!" Max said. We laughed (well, Annabeth was pretending to look hurt). "No I'm being serious. Where the heck do we go now?"

_"_Max, you're still talking in Greek" I reminded her.

"I so knew that" then the painting swung open to reveal a large room.

"Nico already hates this place. I just know it" Percy joked.

"Hey!" I said.

"But it is true..." Thalia said. I played with my skull ring, and she backed off.

"I'm beat. Where are the beds?" Annabeth asked.

"Over there. Girls on the left, boys on the right." Harry replied. I trudged up the stairs to my dorm. Hehe, dorm. It just sounds so British. I flopped on my bed, not caring to take of my clothes.

Of course, I had a stupid dream.

Well, it wasn't that bad, by demigod standards.

*_Dream starts…_

_He was in the castle with the others. Then an menacing laugh came, and a bright light. Hundreds of wizards with dark cloaks floated in, shooting spells from their wands. People were lying on the ground, not breathing. A spell hit him, and the world fell apart._

_...Dream ends*_

**THE NEXT DAY... Still Nico...**

I woke up to Percy, screaming into my ear.

"What is it Mermaid Man!" I said

"Breakfast in ten" he replied. I sprang out of bed and looked for clothes. What I saw were robes.

"Robes? You have to be joking." I heard Percy say.

"Well at least they will cover up my wings" Fang said.

"True that..."

"C'mon guys its breakfast!" Harry said. We rushed to the great hall. It was silent.

"Damn its quiet. Time for some..." Max said.

"GANGNAM STYLE!" Her, Thalia and Annabeth yelled. The wizards looked at them in confusion. Max started the song. All of the muggle borns were smiling and getting out of their chairs. Pretty soon, we had a healthy flash mob going on.

"Students! Quiet down please." Professor Dumbledor said. We finished breakfast quickly, and received our scheduales.

"Cool, we have Mythology now. I hope that we do Greek" Annabeth said. We smiled.

**Harry POV (Another surprise? Not really? Nvm)**

Hermione was so excited about the Mythologies class that she made sure we were in the classroom with five minutes to spare. Ron and I passed those five minutes by talking about Quidditch, and Hermione had her nose in another book.

Figures, doesn't it?

The professor walked in, and all talking stopped. I wonder where the Americans are? Maybe they got lost.

Its really not that hard to. But back to the teacher. She was wearing muggle clothing, but yet it didn't look out of place. Jeans and a grey t-shirt that had an owl on it **(I'm giving you clues to Who it is…)**, with a black jacket. She had long, black hair and misty grey eyes. **(Are you getting warmer?)**

"Hello class!"

**Percy POV**

THIS CASTLE IS A FREAKING MAZE! The staircases move (Max almost fell off) and there are plenty of false steps (there, Max DID fall off).

"I think that its this one!" Annabeth called. "I was just kidding!"

"Where. The. Freaking. Heck. Is. The. Classroom!" Thalia shouted, exasperated.

"Gods! All we want is the Mythologies classroom" Nico pleaded. To our surprise, the staircase moved. We walked towards the doorway.

The door opened.

Inside was a classroom in full discussion.

"Um, sorry where la-" Fang told the teacher, only to do a double take on who she was.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked.

**Annnnnd... Thats a wrap! yes, Athena is their Mythologies teacher. it will be epic...**

**Review!**

**PLEASE!**


	9. The New Peeps Come (Sorry, No Romans)

**O. M. G. I AM SO SORRY!**

**i had a 2 basketball games, volleyball tryouts, 2 majour tests and a social life!**

**I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the long update.**

**Sorry if i got Hagrids accent wrong. **

**Nudge: Wait, why am i here then? Because like you brought me here...**

**Me: Oh, sorry,the disclaimer! I thought Nudge should do it, cuz she wont be in the story until later...**

**Nudge: Yay! Okay. WingedGoddessOfVictory is not responsible for any lost, damaged or broken items or personal belongings-**

***puts hand over mouth***

**Me: Not the form for my bedroom! the disclaimer!**

**Nudge: Oops, sorry! *clears throught* WingedGoddessOfVictory is clearly not old enough or amazing enough to own either me, Max, Percy, Harry, Thalia, Rachel and all of the other characters in this story, so ovboiusly she doesnt. Hey, why'd you only put those characters in the disclaimer? What about Piper, Hermoine, -**

**Me: On with the story! *turns to Nudge* and i am amazing enough...**

**Max**

"Mom?"

" Yes dear. Take your places, children" Athena said.

"Um... what are we supposed to call you?"

"Professor Olympia. Now, how much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

_-I am back! TimeSkip-_

After the initial shock of our teacher, the Mythologies class went by without much happening. The demigods aced all of Athena's questions, but she seemed to hate Percy.

I wonder why.

No ,I don't really.

We were walking to Divination, and let me tell you, it was VERY far away.

We finally got to the tower, and climbed in.

"Hope she won't predict my death again" I heard Harry say to Ron

"Good morning" the Professor said. She walked over to our table, and gasped.

"You- you will drown" she gasped to Percy. The demigods stifled laughs.

"And you will get struck by lightning" to Thalia. We had to stop more laughs.

"You will die from lack of wisdom" Annabeth looked miffed, while Nico and Thalia cracked.

"You will fall off a cliff" she said to me.

"and you two will visit the land of the dead" she finished, pointing to Fang and Nico. We were all on the floor, laughing. The wizards looked confused.

"You know, you are not a real oracle" Percy said between laughs.

"I have the Inner Eye. That is more then you could ever hope for" the Professor said.

"And soon you will have inner bleeding if you don't shut up. Sorry!" I said, not meaning it. We walked out of the class. We spent the rest of the period waiting for the "Trio " as we were starting to refer to them as that. We had a free period.

Needles to say, we needed fresh air so we went out to the lake.

"What the heck is that?" Ron asked, pointing to the sky. Students were running away from whatever it was.

"Tornado..." Harry replied. The demigods grinned.

We could almost make out a horse like shape with four blobs on its back.

"Jason! Piper! Leo! Rachel!" we called. They jumped off of the horse when it was a few feet off of the ground.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked "and how did you get inside the barrier?"

"There was a barrier?" Jason asked

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you two are related. Then I remember the size of your brains, small, like a pea" I said.

"So? They're your siblings as well" Annabeth pointed out.

"That backfired" Percy said, grinning. We had lunch.

"Finally, our Mythologies teacher is eating with us!" Hermione exclaimed. I hadn't noticed that she hadn't been at other meals.

But whatever.

The meal went by without anything notable. It was at the end, when we were just about to clean up, that we heard it.

"OWLS! AS MESSENGERS!"

"Greeaat..." Percy said.

All of the owls in the room flew over to Athena.

"How could you do this? Owls, the most beautiful creatures on Earth, as MESSANGERS!" she asked, outraged, at Dumbledore.

"I am confused. This bothers you how?" He replied.

Athena stormed out of the great hall.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." I said to break the silence.

Then chatter broke out, and we rushed to our next class.

Care of Magical Creatures.

This looks promising.

_-qwertyuopasfjklzxcvbnm-_

**Annabeth**

We walked down to a hut. This was a classroom?

" Welcome ev'ryone! Fer our first class, we'll look at some danger'us creatur's. 'eres a Hydra! Don' worry, its tamed" a very large man with a very large beard and a very strange accent said.

A hydra. Really?

It stomped towards us, all nine heads growling and yelping.

"Leo, Thals, Jason and I burn, you cut of heads."

That was all I remembered before I blacked out.

Well, more like something was blocking the sun.

**Dun-Dun-Dun...**

**cliffe!**

**Sorry its kinda short!**

**I will try to update soon but i have play rehersals, basketball, vb, etc...**


	10. AN 2

**Okay, I'm sorry!**

**I know you guys were ready to bring out the pitchforks and flames when you heard that this would be ANOTHER bloody author's note, but I have two reasons for this.**

**Reason 1: C'mon guys, really? Another Chapter after about a two week long break, and NO reviews? I might NOT post the next chapter without at least 3 reviews. Its not that hard to ask, some other stories have like 1 chapter and around 20 reviews! **

**And Reason 2: I will post a X-Mas special (review me for ideas, I'm running short but thanks ****_kitty-ally-93_**** for your ideas!), but on new years I'm going to Hawaii (u jElLy?) so i will not update for around two months after new years.**

**SO ANYWAYS REVIEW OR MAYBE NO X-MAS SPECIAL!**


	11. Outta Here Winter Special Prev

**I am actually so sorry i kept you waiting. thank you so much for the supportive reviews. **

**to make up for it, i am turning this into a 3 maybe 4 part WINTER special**

**it will include some CHB in it.**

**Thank u for reading, remember to review!**

**(I also may be writing another story. for u bronies/ pegasisters, there will be MLP in it. MLP is actually really funny)**

**Percy**

"What is that?" a student said, pointing at the sky.

Oh, great. Cue the screams.

Blackjack flew down, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Yo, boss, how's it going?" Blackjack asked.

"Good" Max replied with a grin on her face.

"Ummm, I was talking to Percy, but whatever."

"Blackjack? What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

It was then I noticed who was sitting on Blackjacks back.

"NUDGE! IGGY! Oh my GODS! Wait, where's Ange and Gazzy?" Max and Fang shouted. Well, more like Max shouted, and Fang asked.

"They couldn't come" Nudge chirped, hopping off. Fang got Iggy off safely, and everyone looked at us, confused.

"He's blind" Max explained.

"Er, if ya don' mind me bugin' in her', I need to teach." The giant said.

"Whoops, sorry. We must have arrived at the wrong time. I still can't get my head over the fact that there are wizards, but us being mergagrggaadf" Iggy put her hand over her mouth.

"What class next?"

"Defence against the dark arts. With Snape" Harry groaned.

"Good morning students! Class is canceled for the rest of the day, for a Christmas Party!" Professor Dumbledor's voice echoed over to us.

Papers were flying everywhere, especially from the Gryffindors.

We all rushed to the Great Hall. Us demigods laughed to see that Dumbledore was dressed up as Santa. The other muggle-borns were also laughing.

"Are you guys going anywhere for Christmas?" Ron asked us, looking confused about the whole Dumbles-Santa thing.

"Noooooo... I think that we are staying here..." Max replied.

"Well, your welcome to stay over at my place!" Ron offered.

"Great! We'd love to come. I mean, who would want to spend Christmas in a school? Not that this isn't a great school. It looks like a castle. Ohmigosh, is it? Did royalty live here? Thad be soooooo cool! Please Max, ask them if royalty lived here! PLEASE!"

As you guessed, that was Nudge.

But she was right. Who would want to spent Christmas in a school? (I bet Annabeth would.)

And anyways, what could go wrong?

Knowing our luck, a whole lot.

-timeskip-

**MAX**

The last few weeks of school flew by. We had a History test (which we failed) and a Mythologies test (Aced!). Finally, we were aboard the Hogwarts express.

"So... Whadda we going to do at your place? Do you have a large family? Is your mom a good cook? I bet that she's better then Max. Iggy's so much better then you Max, you know that right? While we're on the topic of food, I'm staaaaaaarrrrviiiiing. Is there any food? It has to be vegetarian..." Nudge droned on and on...

"Holy Hestaphus, SHUT UP!" Leo shouted.

"Well, no one else is talking so I thought that I should break the silence" Nudge countered.

The train ride went on like this.

"Good, we're done" Percy exclaimed, waking up. He had been sleeping the whole time.

Finally, a chance to stretch my legs.

"Ron! Harry! Over here!" We heard Mrs. Weasley calling us over. We jogged to her.

"Get in the car" she said. We climbed in.

-asdfghjkl-

"So... after we unpack, who wants to play some Quidditch?" Ron asked.

I still hadn't really gotten the concept of the whole 'fly on broomsticks' thing, but I was willing to give it a go.

"And afterwards, we unwrap presents. There's some for everyone!" Mr. Weasley reminded.

Right! I totally forgot that it was Christmas!

I wonder what I got.

We raced upstairs, to the same rooms that we had before. Time for Quidditch!

"Okay, we need teams. Harry, you be team captain, and we need another-" Ron was cut of by Jason, who said that he would be the other captain.

"Jason, you pick first." Harry offered.

"Mmmmkay... Thalia?"

"f-f-fine" Thalia stammered. I know that she was scared of heights, so it was good of her to play.

"Max" Harry picked me next. I was surprised that he didn't pick Ron. He did look a little bit miffed.

"Uggh, I wanted Max. Fine, Ron."

"Fang"

"Leo"

"Nico" Big mistake...

"Annabeth"

"Percy" HA!

"Pipes"

"Nudge"

"Iggy"

"Rachel"

"So lets determine positions!"

Our team grouped into a huddle.

"Seaker!" I called.

"No way. I'm seaker" Harry argued.

"Lets have a flying contest to find out"

"Good"

"good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We walked to some broomsticks.

"Whoever catches it first" Fang called out, holding the squirming Snitch.

Good Luck Harry.

Fang let go.

Its on.

**Harry**

Fang let go of the snitch.

I raced up high, above the house. When I got there, I was shocked to see that Max had already spotted it, and was streaking towards it.

Wait, was someone helping her?

Behind her back, there was a shimmer, kind of like the Invisibility Cloak. If you were looking for it, it was kinda obvious.

I looked to the ground. No one had their wands out, and no one was murmering.

"Got it!" Max shouted, from above me. I whirled around to see here dive bomb to the ground, jumping off ten feet from the ground.

-quidditch match passes with Max's team winning-

"Presents!" Mrs. Weasley called out. We all rushed inside.

"Okay, so you guys have one present to open here, we mailed the other ones back to America" she explained.

**What will they get for Xmas? I NEED IDEAS!**

**Next chapter will include:  
prez opening, some fax (by request), max and hermione POV**


	12. WS: New camper? But WHO?

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was too lazy to write, i admit it. as u can see, i did not write what everyone got for XMAS. if u REALLY want to know, PM or reveiw.**

"Presents!" Mrs. Weasley called out. We all rushed inside.

"Okay, so you guys have one present to open here, we mailed the other ones back to America" she explained.

Percy opened his one first.

"A bow and arrow? Why... dad..." he groaned. Thalia opened hers next.

"I think that the presents for us were mixed up." She was holding a monster free phone. "I can't use this on the... run" They traded presents. Ron was next. Him, Hermione and me were going to open one of ours now, and the rest later.

"Wow! Thanks mate!" Ron exclaimed when he opened his present. Harry had gotten him a book called _Quidditch: the Who's, What's Where's When's and Why's by Florience Cerbettch. _

**************I am too bored to write all of the presents. If you want to know who got what, review/PM me.*********************************************************

"Tomorrow, we go to Diagon Alley. There will be Christmas sales!" Mrs. Weasly said. We all murmured our "good nights" to everyone, and went to our respective rooms.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

PERCY

We were getting into the small cars. It still amazed me to see how we all fit. Thalia and Nico were bickering, and Max and Fang were comparing weapons. We had Misted them, so I don't know what the wizards are seeing.

"Gettout! Out, George! Meet here by One o'clock?" Fred Weasley asked his mom. It was a family trip, so everyone was here.

"Sure thing!" We called back. We were just going into the Leaky Cauldron, when we bumped into, none other than Draco Malfoy and his dad.

"How could you never have told me this before- Potter" he spat.

"Malfoy" Harry spat back.

"Oh, look who it is. Blondie and Blondie Senior" Max greeted Malfoy with her traditional glare.

"Oh, look who it is, the Idiots" Malfoy replied.

"Takes one to know one" Nico remarked. Malfoy sneered.

"Come on, dad. We have better places to spend our time" with that, they left.

My phone started to beep.

I pulled it out, and there was a text. Already? Who had my number?

_Come to camp, there is a snake nose wizard and a new camper. –Chiron_.

Of course. I pulled the demigods aside, and told the news.

HERMIONE POV

I smiled, as Percy pulled his friends aside.

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak?" I asked him. He pulled it out and handed it to me without asking why. Nodding my thanks, I slipped it on, and followed the Americans.

"-wants us at camp" Percy told everyone.

"Any idea why?" Nico asked

"Some snake nose wizard, and a new camper" I stifled a gasp. Voldemort was at their camp? This can't be good.

" Here's what I know." He pulled out a muggle device, a cell phone.

"So it is monster free!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Well, if no one sees a giant hydra running towards us, I think we're safe" Max replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, lets shadow travel. Nico? Fang? Will you do the honors?" The air felt cold. A black vortex opened up, and the Americans jumped into it.

I ran back to Harry and Ron.

"The Americans. They're gone" I gasped.

ANNABETH POV

We tumbled out into the volleyball court. It seemed that it was the Ares cabin against the Hermes cabin.

We quickly dusted off, and headed to the Big House.

"Perfect, children. The new camper is watching the film, and the wizard is gone. He yelled something about a Harry Potter, and a curse… come in" Chiron greeted us at the door. We walked into a pinochle match, and excused ourselves from that.

We walked into the orientation room just in time to see the new campers face.

He was a certain blond haired Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFE!**

**Sorry! it was short, but too bad.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
